Various techniques are available for the live streaming of content, such as video content. Some such techniques include mechanisms to provide variable bitrate content, whereby the bitrate of content may be dynamically adjusted based on certain conditions, such as the bandwidth capabilities of a receiving user device, the load or congestion of one or more networks via which the user device receives the content, or other conditions. Some existing techniques to provide variable bitrate streaming content include Hypertext Transfer Protocol (“HTTP”) live streaming (“HLS”) and Moving Pictures Experts Group (“MPEG”) Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP (“DASH”), sometimes referred to as “MPEG-DASH,” or “MPD.” HLS and MPD (and/or other techniques) may have certain advantages and/or disadvantages in relation to one another, so a content provider may desire to deliver content using a particular technique (e.g., HLS as opposed to MPD, or vice versa). However, hardware and/or software constraints may be in place, whereby a content provider is forced to use a particular technique, even though another technique may be desirable. For example, some video players may require the use of HLS, even in situations where a content provider may desire to instead use MPD or another technique.